


Beetlejuice and Trauma Don't Get Along Well

by s0ng_0f_st0rms



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't wanna explicitly say his childhood cause like idk if he had one, NOT beetlebabe, beetlebabes dni, bj talks about his life growing up, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ng_0f_st0rms/pseuds/s0ng_0f_st0rms
Summary: our favorite demon is having a Really Bad Day. Lydia tries to cheer him up





	Beetlejuice and Trauma Don't Get Along Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my main girl sugar love u bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+main+girl+sugar+love+u+bitch).

Today, in Beetlejuice's opinion, was totally, absolutely, completely, 100% the worst. For a reason he couldn't explain, his brain decided to bring up every single bad memory he's ever had. There were way too many for his liking, really, and that didn't make him feel very good. 

Currently, Beetlejuice's hair was stuck at a deep purple. He absolutely refused to let anybody see him in such a state.

Until Lydia summoned him.

For Lydia, she was just excited for a friend she had met at school to meet him. For Beetlejuice, it was a living nightmare. 

When the demon appeared in front of them looking like a deer in headlights with purple hair, she knew something was definitely wrong. She brought up a hand in greeting. He recoiled, eyeing her hand. Lydia brought her hand back down like she had touched something hot 

Beetlejuice felt tears welling up in his eyes, covered them, and bolted out of the room to the rooftop. He brang his hands up to his mouth to keep him from making a sound as he curled it himself. About 10 minutes later, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He wiped his eyes and sniffed. 

“Hey, kid. What's up?”

Lydia furrowed her brow. “You know what's up. Are you okay?”

Beetlejuice froze, eyes drifting away from the teenager. He felt a chill go down his spine. “Oh, not much. Just the usual.”

“The usual?”

“Overthinking.”

Lydia hummed. She walked over to him and sat down, leaning on his shoulder. She could feel him tensing under her. “You.. wanna talk about it?”

The demon sniffed again, before uncontrollably spiraling into sobs once more, instantly bringing his hands up to his mouth. Lydia gave him a moment to compose himself before he started talking about how he had been thinking about everything that's happened to him. The physical abuse Juno and other demons inflicted on him when he was younger. The verbal taunts that made him feel like garbage. How he had to be quiet or he'd get hit. How he was so, so fucking alone. 

Lydia listened to it all. Every single word. She soaked it all in like a sponge. She wrapped her arms around him when he was done and had dissolved into tears once more. “Beetlejuice, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve any of it.” she said into his shoulder. He only cried harder in response. After some time, he finally calmed down.

“I can't be alone again, Lyds. If I didn't have you I don't really know what I'd do.”

Lydia said nothing, only hugging him tighter before looking up at him. “Do you want to watch old horror movies and laugh at the bad effects?”

A streak of green ran through Beetlejuice's hair as he smiled down at her. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

That's how the Deetzes and Maitland's found the two the next morning, wrapped in a large blanket leaning in on each other asleep, an “Are you still watching?” pop up on the tv. 

Beetlejuice's hair was now completely green.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I wrote this instead of writing my essay for school 
> 
> anyways come yell at me about the musical on tumblr @s0ng-0f-st0rmss


End file.
